This invention is directed to a handling system, and particularly a system for handling the metallic portion of a dental prosthesis from the molding of the metal portion, through to intermediate and finishing work on the metal structure, until the cutting off of the handle as the last step.
Dental prostheses are often partially or completely cast of metal in an investment casting lost wax molding process. These prostheses must be handled through the intermediate and finishing processes subsequent to the molding. In some cases, a metallic substructure is cast of metal, and subsequent thereto a ceramic is selectively placed thereon. When suitably positioned and configured, the ceramic is baked on the substructure. In order for the ceramic to properly adhere to the substructure, the metallic substructure must be absolutely clean. Handling such a substructure with the fingers places skin oils thereon, which prevents proper ceramic adhesion. The handling of such a substructure even with gloves can cause contamination of the surface and subsequent poor adhesion. The ideal clean surface is the untouched surface as it comes from the investment casting mold. Cleanliness and convenience in handling are also necessary or helpful in the handling of other dental prosthetic devices. In the past, there has been no handling system by which such can be accomplished.